The overall purposes of this project are to determine whether aging is associated with diminished lipolytic and other metabolic responses to catecholamines and whether age related changes in these responses and in adipose tissue distribution may be ameliorated in healthy older people by acute or chronic exercise or by treatment with estrogen or the adrenal steroid dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA).